Owing to economic advantages, the compatibility for freely shaping final products, and light weight, molded goods are widely used for a variety or industrial fields including manufacture of automobilies and electric appliances, for example, in an extremely large quantity.
As will be described later on, molded plastic goods are conventionally produced by applying an injection molding process.
However, in recent years, some of those skilled in the art have introduced a system for molding resin by applying such a pressure molding apparatus for molten resin provided with a molding unit composed of upper and lower molds (k) and (l) shown in FIG. 8A through D.
Conventional molten-resin pressing and molding apparatuses press and mold molten resin (o) after feeding it to the interior of the molding unit (m) from the gate aperture (n) of the lower mold (l) of the molding unit (m) composed of the upper and lower molds (k) and (l).